


In the Full Daylight

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP on the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Full Daylight

Jack fumbled with his zipper, pulling his pants down. They got stuck around his thighs, and he kicked blindly with need. He could feel himself making noises, but his ears were drowning in the rush of blood as it fled south, and he didn't hear anything over his own pulse and a sound like waves.

When he felt Ennis's hand on his thigh, Ennis's dick on the crack of his ass, Jack's throat closed, and the noises turned to a whine. Ennis's short-cut fingernails dug in. His dick dug in harder, burning along Jack's hole. Jack pulled away instinctively and Ennis, unable to enter, took the message. He spit, and it wasn't enough to stop the pain, but Jack didn't fucking care, he needed-- he needed--

He pushed back and home, and down and in and on and through and came and grunted with the agony of the sensation. He snorted with joy. Ennis shot inside him, and Jack laughed full-out, knees digging up dirt as he ground back to help. Ennis groaned, satiated, and they separated and rolled onto the dirt to drift in euphoria until the dying sunlight called them back to work.


End file.
